


Пока цветет роза

by erlander



Series: Ineffable morosexuals and insufferable sapiosexuals [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Romance, Translation Available, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: В аду Кроули не любили по многим причинам, но Эта Причина обеспечивала его вдобавок сомнительной и бешеной популярностью, граничащей с нездоровым интересом. (Translation available!)





	Пока цветет роза

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [a flower in bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145394) by [orderlyhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlyhouse/pseuds/orderlyhouse)



В аду Кроули не любили по многим причинам, но Эта Причина обеспечивала его вдобавок сомнительной и бешеной популярностью, граничащей с нездоровым интересом.

Строго говоря, начать стоило, пожалуй, с того факта, что так же, как ангелы способны чувствовать эманации любви, так и демоны способны улавливать нечто подобное. Более того, в силу приобретенной ими тёмной натуры и рода профессии они способны видеть даже больше оттенков излучаемых существом энергий. Они видят колебания его духовности и греховности так же, как метеорологи наблюдают на экранах за образованием и перемещением облаков над поверхностью Земли. Стоит им прикрыть глаза и _посмотреть_ на собрата своего демона, как сумрачный ореол, у кого темнее, у кого светлее, окружал адский силуэт.

 _Смотреть_ на Кроули не любил никто.

Удержаться от этого не мог тоже никто.

* * *

Вельзевул мрачно взирала на своего подчиненного. Кроули смотрел куда-то в пространство, причем каждый его желтый глаз выбрал свою линию взгляда, совершенно отличную от соседской.

Винить их она не могла. В четырнадцатом веке понятия о реализме художники имели ещё довольное слабое. Она собиралась этим заняться в свободное от бюрократии время, но на хобби времени отчаянно не хватало. Спасибо ещё, что выкраивалось пятилетие-другое на то, чтобы сменять модные тенденции. Но и то, почти в каждую отдельно взятую страну приходилось ездить лично…

Она наконец оторвала взгляд от портрета, который держала в руках, и повернулась к своей команде. Та уже отчаянно скучала, потому что её предупреждение о том, что перед традиционной оргией им предстоит важный разговор, не понравилось никому.

Не обременённая необходимостью им нравиться, Вельзевул подула на портрет, увеличивая его до гигантских размеров, и силой мысли прикрепила его к стене.

Тихий гул недовольных голосов смолк. Те, кто посчитали, что косоглазый Кроули смотрит на них, поспешили пересесть. В огромной, до предела забитой аудитории образовались стихийные проплешины. Вельзевул подавила вздох.

— Кто мне скаж-жет, — вкрадчиво сказала она, — почему Кроули сегодня з-здесь нет?

Несколько секунд все молчали. Лигур поднял руку. В темноте было не разобрать, но полной уверенности, что он поднял свою руку, а не чью-нибудь другую, не было.

— Потому что он в них не участвует, — торжественно провозгласил он.

— Как и было с начала времен, — ответствовало нечто, что, вероятно, относилось к департаменту социологических исследований. Кто его придумал, до сих пор было неясно. Вельзевул предполагала, что подобные вещи самопроизвольно образуются в любой структуре. Она собиралась посмотреть, повторится ли тенденция у людей.

— З-з-замечательно, — протянула Вельзевул. — Воз-змож-жно, кто-то смож-ж-жет мне ответить, почему?

Она обвела притихших демонов выразительным взглядом. В середине особенно большей проплешины, куда она посмотрела чрезвычайно выразительно, нарисовался Хастур, который как раз раскуривал свою сигарету. Он страшно гордился этой своей придумкой и уже полвека отчаянно затягивал её запуск на людском рынке. В этом вопросе Вельзевул на него не давила, потому что подозревала, что новинка не взлетит, и ей придётся возится с его разочарованием всё следующее тысячелетие. У Хастура была ужасно ранимая натура.

Но, раз уж речь зашла о давлении…

— Пятнадцать веков, — сказала она спокойно. — Пятнадцать веков назад я приказала вам узнать, почему он не ходит на оргии. Всем вам приказала. И даже три раза переносила дедлайн.

Она внушительно помолчала, смакуя слово «дедлайн». Вельзевул уже триста лет судилась с Гавриилом за авторские права на него. Их с архангелом лица снились Соломону Давидовичу в кошмарах, и правильно: нечего было заикаться про «великие умы мыслят одинаково». Тоже мне философ нашёлся. Правда, в последнее время она пустила кошмары на самотёк, не находя времени контролировать их содержание, и вот уже два заседания судья почему-то густо краснел, отказываясь смотреть им с архангелом в глаза. С этим ещё надо будет разобраться.

— Я вас всех внимательно слуш-ш-шаю.

Спустя два часа ей пришлось признать очередную неудачу. Во время командного обсуждения (где каждый скорее пытался отмазаться, чем внести конструктивное предположение) все слишком быстро поссорились. И слишком быстро бросились мириться. Ведь всем известно, что оргия после ссоры становится только ярче.

В конце концов очередное заседание перенесли ещё раз, ориентировочно на шесть-семь веков. Но стараться она приказала им вдвое усерднее.

* * *

Кроули правильно понимал, что четырнадцатый век — самый отстойный период, приключившийся с ним за всю историю Земли.

Он только не понимал точно, почему.

* * *

— Оргия, — сказал Хастур.

— М-да? — ответил Кроули рассеянно.

Хастур ещё раз оглядел этого пижона и постарался припомнить актуальные тенденции человечества, которым Кроули мог бы быть подвержен.

— Воздерживаться вредно для здоровья, — внушительно сообщил Хастур.

С памятью у него было не очень.

— Вот как, — протянул Кроули.

Участившийся к нему интерес со стороны демонов очень его тревожил. Но ни одна собака так и не потрудилась вдумчиво ответить, чего, собственно, Снизу от него хотят. 

— Почему бы тебе не заглянуть к нам как-нибудь? — продолжил гнуть свою линию Хастур.

Его сигарета вызывала всё больше интереса у окружающих. Кроули смутно стал припоминать, что сочетание едкого дыма и рыжих волос имеет у европейцев некие негативные коннотации.

— Я заглядываю, — со всей искренностью сообщил Кроули. На оргии он действительно заглядывал, просто обычно он устраивался где-нибудь в уголке и пытался читать очередную одолженную у Азирафеля книжку. Неудивительно, что в конце концов он окончательно растерял интерес к чтению, с такими-то ассоциациями.

— Ну-ну, — протянул Хастур.

Кроули смотрел на него невинными глазами. В сочетании с неоспоримой и заметной демонической аурой эффект этот взгляд имел очень сильный.

Хастур понял, что эта задача ему не по силам.

Когда добрые селяне принялись их жечь, он даже какое-то время думал не сопротивляться.

* * *

Лигур знал, что идти в ногу со временем — не его конёк. Найти внутренние силы на выполнение задание Вельзевул он нашёл только спустя половину отведенного срока. Тем не менее, у него были свои сильные стороны.

Например, подготовка.

Он внимательно изучил отчёт Хастура.

«Сей Змий зело уклончив есмь», писал Хастур, старательно пытаясь подражать новым бюрократическим канцеляризмам, стандарт которых в последнее время всё больше напоминал ему о Гаврииле. Лигур с неудовольствием подумал о том, что Вельзевул и Гавриил как-то слишком воодушевленно судятся. Записочки с заседаний, как донёс ему профессиональный стукач Дагон, Вельзевул прятала в свою плюшевую муху. За последние века полтора она увеличилась вдвое. Века через три её хоть на голове можно будет носить вместо шапки. «Або он медленен, або поломлен от природы».

Внизу свитка красовалась копоть и круглый след от выпавшей изо рта сигареты.

Лигуру вдруг тоже ужасно захотелось закурить, чего он не делал из принципа (потому что завидовал такой удачной идее: в последний раз Лигур изобрёл всего-то навсего дороги, но и те соответствовали своему первоначальному концепту только на Руси).

Он надеялся, что с курсовыми выйдет удачнее.

Лигур как раз подумывал, что начнёт с небольшого трактата о сексуальности в целом и сексуальности Кроули в частности. Перед его глазами вспыхивали заголовки. Подавление естественных желаний. Задержки демонического созревания. Отказ от плотского греха как скрытый протест против системы…

Конечно, всё это займёт немало времени, но всё равно Кроули тридцать лет как дрыхнет, и проспит как минимум еще столько же. К тому же, можно заставить пахать на себя какого-нибудь башковитого смертного…

Словно услышав его, где-то на Земле новорожденный Зигмунд заплакал ещё громче.

* * *

Кроули замолк.

Демоны, перед которыми он демонстрировал презентацию о магистрали М-25, взирали на него молча. Что нервировало особенно, молчание не было зловещим. Оно дышало безнадёгой.

Кроули прочистил горло и заговорил громче, с утроенным энтузиазмом. Именно поэтому он не имел никакой возможности слышать, о чём переговаривались демоны.

— Время идёт, оккультные часики-то тикают, — беспокойно сказала Вельзевул. В пальцах она крутила маленькое белое пёрышко. В аду таких не водилось, но тех, кто осмеливались ей об этом сказать, после этих слов тоже не наблюдалось. Нигде. Никогда.

— Он такой от природы, — к двадцатому веку Хастур прошёл все стадии принятия, от «это не может быть здорово» до «ну и чёрт с ним». В данный момент его позиция была наиболее близка к благостному всепрощению. Тонкая натура давала о себе знать.

— СУБЛИМАЦИЯ, — сказал Лигур. Он этим задолбал всех настолько, что его в аду держали исключительно из ностальгических соображений. К тому же, с его отставанием от прогресса лет на семьдесят (а в некоторых случаях и на семьсот), он служил неизменным источников приколов. Мемы как общий концепт уже витали в напряженном воздухе.

Особенно напряжен воздух был вокруг Кроули.

Они все снова посмотрели на него.

Кроули сиял, как новогодняя ёлка. И вовсе не потому, что его так вдохновляла его дурацкая магистраль. Он сиял, если на него _посмотреть_.

Вокруг него кружились сумрачные вихри ехидства, красные клубы страстей и зеленые сгустки ревности. Патина лукавства колыхалась по всей поверхности его ауры.

Всё это выглядело особенно впечатляюще на фоне ослепительного ореола невинности, который сиял тем сильнее, чем развязнее Кроули себя вёл. Кроули даже не подозревал, что восемьдесят процентов времени демоны молча таращатся на него не потому, что сражены его невероятной персоналией. На самом деле, такое неизгладимое впечатление на них производила чудовищная наглость, с которой Кроули врал им о своей зловредности, сияя при этом чуть ли не нимбом.

У демонов, конечно, не было ничего святого, но не уважать такое нахальство они просто не могли.

Если бы они знали, что Кроули и понятия не имеет, что у него на лбу в буквальном смысле красуется «ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ДЕВСТВЕННИК АДА», они были бы, наверно, кошмарно разочарованы.

* * *

Армагеддон не случился. В последнее время Вельзевул даже перестала так переживать по этому поводу. В конце концов, с этим бесконечным потоком душ было бы архимного мороки. Да и структура их архива вряд ли выдержала бы такую нагрузку. Она ведь была архаична. Архиична. Архи-архаична.

Своими каламбурами Вельзевул особенно гордилась. Она позволила себе тонко улыбнуться.

Разве уже она была на Земле… Хлебнувшая арханг… то есть просто благодати… то есть, в хорошем настроении… Не заглянуть ли ей к Кроули?

Посмотреть одним глазком, не отрастил ли он себе после купания в святой воде полноценного нимба. Если да, как раз будет ещё один повод побесить одного архитипа… Нет, ну каков простор для игры слов…

Всю дорогу она чуть шевелила губами, перебирая в голове наиболее удачные придумки. Наконец она вышла на нужную улицу и уже собиралась пересечь дорогу, как вдруг остановилась.

На той стороне из подъезда выходили двое. Эти два силуэта, так непохожих друг на друга, она теперь узнала бы где угодно. Вельзевул прищурилась и _посмотрела_.

Замерла.

Удивленно склонила голову набок.

Хмыкнула.

— Так вот, значит, для кого эта роза цвела, — сказала она негромко.

Насмешливо. И восхищенно.

Она развернулась на каблуках и испарилась, уже сочиняя в голове записку.

* * *

Гавриил, Михаил, Уриил и Сандальфон молча стояли на крыше, глядя вниз. Их взгляду совершенно не мешали ни стены, ни расстояния. Гавриил большим пальцем рассеянно поглаживал клочок бумажки, который незаметно сжимал в ладони. Именно он привёл их сегодня сюда.

Наконец, когда молчание стало уже совсем невыносимым, ангелы принялись молча вынимать из карманов артефакты. Кольца, книги, трактаты, кинжалы и флакончики кочевали из одних рук в другие.

Сандальфон лучезарно улыбался, складывая свою добычу в портфельчик. Он знал ещё тогда, три тысячи лет назад, на что надо было ставить в этом пари.

Что Гавриила раздражало особенно, это что он мог бы и выиграть, намекни Вельзевул ему о Кроули ещё во времена их тяжбы. Ох и покажет он этой мерзавке… Эта мысль его приятно взволновала, и он замечтался, воображая себе яростную борьбу добра со злом. В очень локальном масштабе.

С крыши он уходил последним, напоследок оглянувшись, чтобы очень выразительно и с легкой завистью поджать губы.

В глубинах книжного магазина впервые за шесть тысяч лет воздержания творилась порнография.

* * *

_Эта книга — первая и единственная работа малоизвестного современника З. Фрейда, которая была недавно обнаружена в архиве психоаналитического общества. Эта работа раскрывает внутренний мир удивительной души: сомневающейся, надеющейся, тоскующей, нежной и страстной. Автор с тонким мастерством анализирует непростую жизнь личности, которая не вписывается в современное общество: черствое, циничное и погрязшее в пороках. Совершите вместе с нами это волнующее приключение к ядру души, телесности и сексуальности._

_«Пока цветет роза» Л. И. Гура — скоро во всех книжных страны!_


End file.
